The present invention relates to a pulse compression control system using a double modulation applied to a radar transmission pulse, a synchronous pulse for communication or the like and utilization of a code sequence having low side lobes in an autocorrelation function.
By transmitting modulated pulses by a code sequence having a length of N, an autocorrelation of which designates a sharp peak value at one point and by receiving and demodulating this pulse and obtaining the autocorrelation, a compression of 1/N in the pulse width and an expansion of N times in an amplitude can be carried out. Therefore, when this art is applied to radar by transmitting the pulse at low peak electric power, receiving the reflected pulse, and compressing the pulse, the resolution can increase. Also, by applying to various information transmissions, a correct synchronous point can be detected.